


We Always Do

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Fingering, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Dean is sick on Christmas, but that's just the beginning.





	

“This is not how I wanted to spend Christmas morning,” Dean grumbles, cheek cooling against the toilet seat as Castiel crouches beside him, dabbing at his forehead with a cool rag.  He sighs, a wet noise in the back of his throat, and closes his eyes.  The feeling of his mate’s cool hands on his skin and his fresh scent are a comfort, but he still feels disgusting, and he moans as his stomach churns again.

“If you’re going to throw up again, please warn me this time,” Castiel deadpans behind him, and Dean can’t even find the energy to turn and glare.  He doesn’t exactly blame Cas either; his favorite pajama shirt was in the washing machine right now after Dean gracelessly vomited all over the striped fabric.

“Do you have no sympathy?  It’s Christmas morning, my Alpha isn’t home and I’m sick to my stomach,” he whines.  Castiel sighs and turns away for a moment, picking up his towel again and bringing it back to dab at Dean’s cheek.

“He’s my Alpha too, Dean, and you know he would be with us if he could.  But he gets paid more than time-and-a-half for pulling the holiday shift at the hospital, and we all know how we can use the money.”

Dean snorts, nodding, and wipes at his eyes.  He feels a little better now, physically, and pushes away from the toilet so he can pillow his head on Castiel’s chest.  The other Omega wraps his arms around Dean swiftly, nosing at his neck and pressing a soft kiss to his clammy skin.

“I just miss him.  All he does is work now, and us too. We never see each other anymore and we still can’t make rent,” he sighs, wiping at his eyes and pressing his face into Cas’s chest as he mumbles, “And it’s Christmas.”

“I know,” Castiel’s voice is soft and thin, and Dean knows he’s trying not to cry.  Dean tips his head back, blinking up at Castiel, and they share a chaste kiss.  “We’ll figure it out, though.  We always do.”

“Yeah,” Dean nods, and he tries to believe that Castiel is right.

»»-------------¤-------------««

“Happy New Year!” Dean laughs as he knocks back the last of his champagne, setting his empty flute down on the edge of the pool table and snatching up the cue ball.  He flashes a happy grin in his Alpha’s direction.  Benny smiles back at him from his place by the bar, waving at him with his free hand.  The other is wrapped around Castiel’s waist, the young Omega snoozing against his side as the party carries on around them.

They’ve been camped out at the Roadhouse for a few hours now.  As a celebration for New Years, Benny had scraped together some savings and took the three of them out for dinner (albeit, not a very fancy one) and drinks at the Roadhouse. Dean was first to finish his dinner and quickly made his way over to the pool tables, where he’s been hustling games all night.  If Benny is counting right, Dean has about $400 in his pocket right now and is on his way to winning another $75 clean.

Castiel jerks against Benny’s side, startling awake suddenly, and the Alpha chuckles as his Omega grumbles and squints around sleepily.

“What year is it?”

“2017, baby,” Benny laughs, leaning down to press his lips to Cas’s soft lips.  The Omega grumbles and bats him away, a blush on his cheeks.

“Stop, I’ve got morning breath.  Where’s Dean?”

“About to win us this week’s groceries, I think,” benny smiles, pointing in the direction of the pool table.  Dean is leaning against the side of the table as his partner lines up their shot, his stick in one hand and his freshly-refilled champagne flute in the other.   He drains the cheap wine glass rather quickly, stepping forward with a smirk when his partner scratches the ball.

Then he’s on his knees, suddenly, heaving onto the floor and emptying his stomach contents everywhere.  The Beta he’s been hustling jumps back in surprise, and a moment later Benny is by his side, pulling him up as Dean sways on his feet.

“Jesus, Cher, how much did you have to drink tonight?” He asks.  He’s sure Dean couldn’t have drunk more than three or four glasses of champagne… But he could be wrong.  It wasn’t like he supervised Dean’s every move.

“Not that much.  I don’t– _ugh_ ,” he grabs at his stomach, feeling bile rise up in his throat, and then he’s hurling all over the floor once again.  Castiel winces where he’s watching from the bar, and Benny frowns, rubbing at Dean’s back and helping him make his way around the pool table.  Castiel rushes forward and wraps an arm around Dean’s waist on the opposite side, squeezing his mate’s bicep comfortingly.

“Come on, let’s get you home,” Benny says softly.  Dean nods, his face a little green, and lets his mates take care of him.

»»-------------¤-------------««

“Okay, Sammy, you watch and you learn.  I can’t believe you’re twenty-three and don’t know how to make tomato sauce, but I guess there’s a first time for everything, right?”

“I’ve been living in a dorm room for four years, De.  They don’t even let you have crock pots; there’s no way I was going to be preparing gourmet meals in a microwave,” he snorts.  Dean shrugs, bending down and pulling some cans of crushed tomatoes from the cabinet.  He sets them on the kitchen counter, gesturing towards the drawer on Sam’s right.

“Grab the can opener and pop those suckers open.  I’ll start on frying the onions and garlic,” he shuffles over to the stove, turning the burner on and picking up the olive oil.  “Most recipes call for two or three tablespoons of oil, but I usually put about half a cup.  When it comes to tomato sauce, the motto is always, ‘the more, the merrier’.”

Sam chuckles, popping the top off one of the cans and then moving on to the next one.  “Yeah, that explains your waistline,” he teases, an easy grin on his face.  Dean frowns, looking down at his body and flattening his hands over his torso.

“Waistline?  What’s that supposed to mean?” He quips.  Sam smirks, shaking his head as he sets to work opening up the last can and then pushing it away.

“Nothing, nothing,” he says, but when he coughs about a minute later, he swears he can hear Sam say the words ‘fat ass’.  He ignores him and assigns him to dish duty later, as retribution.

»»-------------¤-------------««

Castiel is always so fucking needy during his heat.  He’s absolutely insatiable, really, and Benny is pulling a double shift at the hospital tonight so that leaves Dean to take care of him.

Dean starts out slow.  He draws Castiel a cool bath and lets the Omega fuck him.  He climbs into the tub after Castiel, a sweet smile on his face, and lets his mate’s hands travel up and down his body as they move together.  Cas bites and licks and sucks at his skin, moaning his name as he thrusts up into Dean’s warm body, ass slick and tight around the Omega’s cock.

“Dean, _Dean_ ,” Castiel moans and bites down on Dean’s neck, his instincts to claim his mate and be bred overpowering in his heat.  Dean reaches around and slips his fingers into Castiel’s hole, fucking him shallowly beneath the water, and Castiel howls as he cums inside of Dean.

They lay together after, even though there’s no knot keeping them stuck, cool water lapping at their bodies as they kiss and nuzzle each other.  Castiel’s eyes are shining bright gold, and Dean thinks he’s never looked so beautiful in his life.  He smiles and strokes his fingers through Castiel’s wet hair, kissing his face and nosing at his neck affectionately.

“Love you, Cas,” Dean breathes against his skin, and Castiel hums happily, arms wrapping around Dean’s body.

“I love you too,” he smiles, nipping at Dean’s ear and shifting beneath him, water sloshing over the side of the tub and spilling out onto the floor.  Dean groans in complaint, his muscles unwilling to move after being still for so long, but then he feels Castiel’s erection against his thigh and he blushes.  “You think we can go again before we have to get out?  I’m cold, but I don’t think I can wait for your cock until we get out.”

Dean laughs, his cheeks growing even darker, and he nods.

“Yeah, baby, sure.  Whatever you want.”

»»-------------¤-------------««

“I, uh…”

“Spit it out, Cher,” Benny grunts as he moves his eggs around with his fork, not looking up from his breakfast as he waits for Dean to speak.  It’s a Saturday morning, and Benny pulled a twelve hour shift in the ER last night, but he still has to go back to work at noon today.  Naturally, he’s exhausted.  Castiel is in the kitchen finishing up the breakfast dishes, and Dean has excused himself rather covertly to go speak to their Alpha. 

“I missed my heat, Benny.  It normally comes the week after Cas’s, but it’s January 22nd now, and that’s twelve days late.  I’m not– I don’t– We always use a condom, so I’m sure it’s nothing.  I’ve been late before, just… Just never by this much.  And I just took a test in the bathroom, and I wasn’t going to tell you in case it was negative and this is all for nothing, but I just can’t bring myself to look now and–”

Benny is up and out of his seat before Dean can blink, and he silences him with a gentle hug, wrapping his arms tight around the Omega’s body.  “Calm down, Cher,” he whispers, pressing his nose to the top of Dean’s head and kissing his forehead.  It takes Dean a moment to realize he is shaking, and when he finally brings himself to stop trembling he begins to cry. 

Benny shushes him, rubbing his back, and reaches down to pry the test from Dean’s fingers. He peeks down at it, the little letters flashing back at him, ‘PREGNANT’.  He stares down at it for a moment before a small smile spreads across his face, and he sets the stick on the table, turning back to Dean and reaching out to press his palms flat to the Omega’s belly.  He nods, stepping closer and letting Dean lean his head on his shoulder, voice strained as he whimpers.

“Benny, we can’t afford a baby!” he chokes, voice muffled by his Alpha’s shirt, and as Benny strokes his fingers through his hair and consoles his mate, Castiel walks into the room to investigate the commotion.  He frowns when he sees Dean in tears, reaching out to cup his mate’s cheek, looking up at him curiously. 

“He’s pregnant,” Benny offers when all Dean can do is blubber, and Castiel’s mouth drops into a shocked ‘O’ at the revelation.  He looks up at Dean with wide, affectionate eyes, and the wordlessly he reaches out, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him into a comforting squeeze.  He pillows Dean’s head on his shoulder, stroking his fingers through his hair, and kisses the tears away from his cheeks.

“Oh Dean, it’s okay.  This is a good thing, you know.  It’s good.”

“We don’t have any money, Cas.  We can’t even afford to feed three of us, we can’t afford our rent… How are we going to afford a baby?”

“We’ll figure it out, Cher,” Benny whispers, arms wrapping around Dean’s middle from behind, and his palms press warm and flat to Dean’s soft stomach.  The Omega’s heart skips a beat and he sniffles, bowing his head and letting his own hands come up to rest over Benny’s.  He can’t even feel this baby yet, but he loves it already.

“You think so?”

“We always do,” Cas whispers.  Dean looks up at his mate and then he nods.  Castiel smiles at him, and he can’t help it but smile back, turning to look at Benny with watery eyes.

“We’re having a baby,” he whispers. 

Benny purrs softly in his ear, and he smiles brighter than he has in a while.  “Yeah, I guess we are.  We’re havin’ a baby.”

And sandwiched here, between his two mates where he knows he is loved, he’s pretty sure that they are right.  Nothing is going to be easy, but as long as they are together, everything will be okay.


End file.
